


Not Always a Crowd

by theatre_kitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mates, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatre_kitten/pseuds/theatre_kitten
Summary: Ant arrives in Beacon Hills to find she has not one, but two mates. Derek and Jackson. Will they be able to navigate having to share?-I think I'm done with the story. I've always been better with dialogue than descriptions. Plus I've had writers block since like 2010...It's basically just smut and BDSM stuffs. Enjoy!





	Not Always a Crowd

Beacon Hill is a sleepy town, I remember my brother saying; it's exactly what I need. 

I found out about supernatural beings when I was about ten. My father and brother had gone on a camping trip; when they came home, they were different. Turns out they had both been bitten by a Werecoyote, so they joined a "human-friendly" pack and we tried to adjust. However, about a year and a half ago, hunters raided our pack, killing nearly half of our people. In trying to protect the pack and our family, my father and brother were some of the lost. My mother, it turns out, had led the hunters to the pack. She wasn't as tolerant as we would have liked to believe apparantly. So I picked up and moved all over the state before deciding to head for the sleep town of Beacon Hill. My brother had always heard good things about the town, from travellers. Most people didn't know about the supernatural, but those who did were pretty were-friendly. That's how I ended up in the cafe one day, meeting my "mate".

Oh, I'm sorry, "mates".

Yup, that's right, there are two. Lost my family and somehow gained two people who can't stand each other, constantly vying for my attention and affection. Do I have a say? Nope. Would it matter if I did? Probably not. But alas, I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably start somewhere closer to the beginning.

* * *

"Mine," is all I hear before two noses bury into opposite sides of my neck. I stiffen at the sudden contact, making eye contact with a strawberry-blonde, who's eyes are wide as saucers. She's watching me, not the two grown men with their faces invading my personal bubble. One's in front of me; the other behind. The one in front of me has dark brown hair and is maybe a head taller than me. My chin rises slightly, but that only encourages both men to inhale and essentially burrow deeper. I can't really see the man behind me, although I can make out almost black hair out of the corner of my eye. 

As suddenly as they were there, they were gone, out the cafe door, being ushered by a lanky guy and another who looked like he played a decent amount of sports in high school. I see them push the two past a large open window, both have their eyes glued to me. The younger one, who'd been in front of me, has clear, blue eyes to go with his dark brown hair, while the other, with the almost black hair, has dark, brown eyes. Different eye colors aside, their stares are intense.

"Uh," I let out a breath I'd been holding and it seemed to snap the ginger a few feet in front of me out of her daze.

"Oh jeez," she mutters, stepping forward. "Hi, I'm Lydia Martin, let me buy you a coffee."

"I'm just gonna-"

"Please," she smiles, gesturing to a table behind her. I can't help the wary look that paints my features, but she seems sincere, so I nod, following her to the table. "So, uhm-"

"Ant," I offer, extending my hand. "My name is Antionette, most call me Ant though."

"Nice to meet you, Ant," she takes my hand. "So, Derek and Jackson . . . "

"The bubble poppers," I mutter, she smiles small but nods regardless. "So, I don't know much about them, but it sounds like they both think I'm their mate?"

Her smile drops.

"How do you-"

"Lydia!" someone shouts; it's the lanky dude who ushered out the other two. He's waving wildly for her to follow, which she does. I roll my eyes, heaving a sigh and stand to follow too. Outside and around the corner, Derek and Jackson, whichever one is which, are circling each other. Their eyes, not human, and growling abnormally animalistic as well. Both of their heads snap to me, but they growl at each other once more.

"Oh good god," I grumble, stepping forward. Both Lydia and the lanky kid try to stop me, but I shake them off. The men are watching me carefully, as if trying to will me to chose. My eyes narrow. "Grow up, I know neither of you."

"You're my-."

"Mate, yes, you've made that clear, as has he," I nod to the younger one. "There has to be someone we can talk to. Like I was saying to Lyla, I don't know much about-"

"Lydia!" the lanky kid corrects, as if offended for the girl. My shoulders tense in embarrassement. I'd heard her name more than once and I still messed it up.

"That's what I said," my voice gets squeaky; I clear my throat. "Anyway, I don't know much about mates, but I'm pretty sure that I can't be both of yours."

"Wait," the older one starts but Lydia cuts him off.

"We could talk to Deacon."

"Yeah, he might know," the lanky kid nods.

"Lead the way," I push my hand in the air and the two start walking in the opposite direction, so I follow. In a matter of seconds, I feel hands entwined in both mine, making my shoulders deflate. 

So much for sleepy town.

* * *

"My, my," the town veterinarian, Deacon, mumbles, his gaze fixed on the three of us. Neither Jackson nor Derek would let go of my hand, and I still have to figure out who is who. "Are you both sure? Well, that's an unnecessary question, obviously; I've just never heard of this before." He pauses, watching us for a few more moments. "I'll see what I can find out though, talk to some colleagues and research if this has ever happened before."

"I'm just not sure how they'll be able to keep their wolves from ripping each other apart," the sporty boy from before says. "I mean, our wolves are territorial. Especially when it comes to mates."

"Well, yes," Deacon nods, "but they haven't yet; I'm wondering if on some level they recognize the others genuine bond."

"They're still territorial," I state, and the room turns to me as if forgetting I've been standing there the entire time. "They growl at each."

"I'm sorry, and just who are you exactly," the lanky kid snarks and I cant help rolling my eyes. I notice both the boys attached to my hands are glaring at him, which just makes my shoulders deflate in frustration.

"My name is Ant, I just moved to Beacon Hills to get away from all the craziness after my pack was slaughtered by a group of hunters and y'all are?" Theres a brief silence but both men take a step closer to me, as if to comfort me. At this point, I start to feel overwhelmed and try to take back my hands from both of them.

"I really wouldn't," Lydia starts but I finally get my hands free, stalking to the other side of the room. As I turn back around to face the group, I find myself pinned to the wall, the younger one is glaring down at me. 

Seems he has less control. Interesting.

"Jackson," the other growls in an authoritative way, making the younger step back a little. 

Oh, is black hair in charge?

"Well," Lydia starts awkwardly and it's now I realise Deacon has left the six of us alone. She points to the guy in front of me, with the dark brown hair. "Jackson, you know. The other one is Derek."

"I kind of figured," I nod towards Derek. Jackson lets out a whimper and I cant help the baffled look that crosses my features. "I acknowledged him, calm down." To which Derek growled, causing a sound of disbelieve to fall from my lips. "I'm assuring him, chill out!"

"Look, we can deal with that in a second, guys, agreed?" Lydia looks between the two for their responses. Jackson scoffs his shoe dejectedly, whilst Derek's features settle on a cold expression. I let out a breath, my eyes rolling back once more, but hold up my hands, which are quickly taken by both men. It seems to offer them a sense of reassurance and calms them down.

"Who're they," I nod to the last to men, who have yet to be identified.

"Scott," the sporty one smiles.

"And I'm Stiles," the lanky one offers his hand but quickly retracts it because it's clear the werewolves beside me aren't going to be letting my hands go any time soon.

"We should probably get back to the pack house," Derek says after a couple seconds of silence. "I'm sure Deacon would appreciate his space back."

"I'll call you with what I find," Deacon calls out from another room and I let myself for the second time be led somewhere I probably have no business being.

* * *

"I'm not planning on rejecting anyone," I state, breaking the awkward silence that had engulfed the room as soon as we sat down. I'm on a couch, between Jackson and Derek, while Lydia and Stiles are on a different one. Scott chose an armchair. "I've seen what it can do to people and dont plan on being that person."

"Good," Lydia nods, a smile gracing her lips. Both Jackson and Derek shift closer to me, my hands in both their laps respectively.

"This is something we should look into though," Stiles states, to which the group agrees. 

"Well this is not how I planned my first day here going," I chuckle, a little incredulously, my head hitting the back of the couch as I stare up at the ceiling. 

"Neither did we," Jackson grumbles and I look over at him. He's scowling.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy, I though weres-"

"Usually mates aren't shared," he sneers and I scoff in disbelief.

"He's really," I start but stand, wiping my hands on my jeans as I make my way out the front door. This is ridiculous. I reach into my pocket, fishing out a pack of black and pull out a cigarette. The door opens as my lighter flames up the butt and I take a deep breath. Derek is standing by the front door, just watching me. "Aren't you going to tell me these are bad for me and they'll kill me one day?"

"Is that what you want?" he asks and I shake my head. He shrugs, his foot brushing forward as he moves closer. "So why tell you something you already know?"

"True," I inhale once more but wrinkle my nose and stub out the cigarette, putting it back in my pack. "I didn't ask for this either, I don't know why he's acting like I did."

"He's just frustrated." I nod, turning to lean against the balcony of the porch and look out at the meadow in front of the house. He breathes in, like hes about to say something, but instead, steps forward, wrapping his arms around my waist and burrowing into my neck. I cant help stiffening.

"Just because I know about weres and mates doesnt mean I'm completely comfortable with all this," I mutter and he smirks against my neck.

"But you're not completely uncomfortable either," is his smart reply. He has me there. I'd watched mates interact in the pack I grew up in. It was like a fairytale, unless one of them died. I couldn't help wanting that kind of compatibility for myself. If my mother were actually my fathers mate, I doubt that things would have ended the way they did. "Hey." Derek turns me around, resting his forehead against mine; I realise I'm scowling. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere," my fake smile is large and I know it doesnt reach my eyes by the way Derek is regarding me. An annoyed growl pulls my head back and I see Jackson standing in the doorway, fists balled. "Really, this again?"

"What do you expect," he grumbles and I just roll my eyes, starting down the porch steps. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Home," I respond, turning when I get to the forest line. "Let me know when you've sorted the pissing match."

* * *

I unlock the the door to the condo I'd rented and look around. All I had was my knapsack, which I'd dropped off earlier this morning before going to the coffee shop. A small jingle fills my ears and I smile, kneeling to pet the small white fluff ball running to say hello.

"Hi, boo-boo," I scoop her up, scratching behind her ear. "How ya doing?"

"Mew," she rubs against my fingers and I can't help the chuckle that passes my lips but suddenly hear a loud crash, whirling around to find my door.

Off it's hinges.

Derek and Jackson are standing in the doorframe on full alert, looking for a threat. I look back down at the door and a high pitched scream, almost dropping the kitten in my arms, but she grips at my shirt tightly.

"Oh, baby," I sigh, placing her on a couch nearby before glaring at the stupid boys in front of me. Derek opens his mouth to say something but I hold up my hand. "Fix it."

"We thought," Jackson starts but my stare sharpens.

"Fix it and get the hell out of my apartment," I yell, furious, turning on my heel and making my way to my bedroom. A queen-sized bed greets me and I throw myself at it, screaming into a nearby pillow, trying to relieve some tension. I reach for my phone and swipe to the video app, pulling up a starred one, and rest my chin on the pillow, resting the phone against my nightstand. My brother appears on screen, grinning and laughing loudly. As I watch him play with the younger children of our pack I find myself tracing the lines of my brother's face, a lump rising in my throat.

"Who's that," I hear suddenly from behind me. I turn to find Jackson standing in my bedroom doorway and take in a breath to start yelling again, but he holds his hands up in surrender, sauntering further into the room. "Derek went to get stuff to fix the door."

"Y'all are trouble," I grumble but he smirks, making me glare at him again. He leans against my bed frame, hands spread shoulder width apart as he regards me. "And polar opposites."

"What's that supposed to mean?" his gaze snaps to mine and I smile, shaking my head. My vision shifts to the phone in my hands and I realise I've sitten up to talk to him, my legs crossed.

"It's not a bad thing," I tell him and he seems to relax slightly but I can see he's lost in his thoughts. A thick gloss paints his eyes, his jaw set firmly, as he watches the duvet, as if it's playing a movie in front of him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" he says dumbly. I tilt my head, curious what's got him so wrapped up. "Oh, uh, nothing; nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing," I muse, flopping back against my pillows, one arm above my head, and I notice either spider webs or dust on the ceiling. Gross. A sigh passes my lips; I can feel him watching me. My lips purse slightly as I prop my head up to look at him once more. "You know, after I lost my family, I pretty much ran all around the country."

"Yeah?"

"Yup," I popped the last syllable of the word. "But in the back of my mind, I kept thinking of this place. I think my brother thought I might find my happy ending here."

"What about you? Do you think that?" he asks quietly, there's something in his expression that I can't quite put my finger on; I have a feeling it's his more vulnerable side showing.

"Honestly," I let out a puff of air, my gaze back at the spider-webbed ceiling, "it can only get better from here." He seems satisfied with my answer, shifting to walk around the bed. It dips beside me, on the side farther away from the door, and I let my head fall to watch him.

"I dont know how this is going to work," he admits quietly, his gaze fixed to the ceiling. I wonder if he sees the dust. He has to. His senses are supposed to be better than mine.

"None of us do," I shrug, turning on my side to face him. "But we'll figure it out. We have to."

"Sure," he mutters bitterly. I scoot closer and he glances at me, heaving a sigh. "I'm not stupid, I know who's the better choice."

"I'm not planning on choosing," I remind him slowly, and he snorts a snide comment I can't quite make out. He sits up and turns so his back is facing me, feet off the edge, head in hands and I scoff at him, pushing his shoulder lightly. 

No reaction. 

I sit up, behind him, my inner thighs resting along his outer, and rest my chin on his shoulder. He stiffens, but after a few moments, I feel his back relax into my tummy. My arms find their way around his waist and I squeeze him breifly. 

"It's not fair to either of you, I get that, but it's also not fair for you to assume that I'm going to do that."

A low growl fills the room.

"Derek, tell him he's being stupid," I whine, turning to face the seemingly irritated man. An eyebrow quirks but the annoyance is still prevalent. I pout at him for not playing along. His gold eyes glint in the light but he shuts them, inhaling deeply. "He thinks I'm going to chose."

"Well," Derek licks his lips, stepping into the bedroom, "you could, for all we know."

"See!" Jackson shoots up, his hand flying in Derek's direction. They're on opposite sides of the bed, with me sitting in the middle. "He thinks you should."

"Whoa," I look between the two, trying to gauge Derek's expression, but its blank. I'm not entirely sure how we got here. Everything was fine a minute ago!

"That's not what I said," he states, his tone controlled. He comes to the bed, sliding behind me like I was with Jackson moments earlier, and my body reacts before I can think, leaning back into his warmth. "I said she could."

"I'm not going to!" I protest incredulously. "I really don't need that of all things on my conscious."

"So you feel sorry for us then, is that it?" Jackson sneers, a nasty look marring his features.

"You know what-"

"You can't keep running away from this, Antoinette," Derek tells me lowly; my head falls back on his shoulder, thoughts of leaving the room abandoned. 

This isn't fair. 

He buries his nose into my neck but I straighten again, determined to not be distracted and so that I can see Jackson again. He looks like an abandoned puppy. Regardless of the situation, I can't help smiling slightly, which causes Jackson to glare at me and start for the door on the other side of the room. I reach out for his hand before he can get far and tug at him to sit in front of me again. This time, he's sideways, with his leg tucked under. I guide his head to my shoulder and hear him let out a breath. My hand finds it's way to his hair and I scratch his scalp lightly, like I do with, wait.

"Where's Marie?!"

"She's in the bathroom with her box," Derek mutters, his lips against my skin, on the opposite side of Jackson and I finally realise the position I'm in. I shift away from him slightly, trying to rid myself of the tingling sensation where his lips had been.

"Okay," I turn my attention back to Jackson but he's lost in his own world with my fingernails aimlessly caressing his head. I remove my hand, so that he'll look at me. "We're going to get one thing clear. Right now. I'm not going to chose."

"But-"

"Nope, no buts," I shake my head, scooting closer to him, one hand on either of his cheeks to make sure he's looking directly at me. "Get it through your head. I realised it the moment you both attacked me this morning with your noses. I also said this morning I've seen what being without a mate can do to a were; I swore a long time ago that if I ever was someone's mate I'd never leave them willingly. Okay? So just get that thought out of your mind." I turn to back Derek. "Both of you."

"I think we can do that," Derek nods, looking to Jackson, who begrudgingly repeats the gesture.

"Good," I smile. "Now go fix my door so I can get some groceries and make dinner."

"Actually," Jackson starts, eyeing Derek for support. "I was thinking -."

"We," Derek amends, his chin back on my shoulder. I'd forgotten how close he was momentarily. It just feels so natural. And unnatural. Get a grip, Antoinette. I focus my attention on Jackson once more.

"We were thinking," Jackson repeats, kind of childishly. Derek reaches out to flick his ear but I catch his hand.

"Go on," I nod, my other hand on his shoulder. He inhales, eyes shut.

"We were thinking, it might be a good idea to move you into the pack house," his eyes open once he's finished and I can't help the snort of laughter that comes out.

"Oh, wait, really?" I ask, looking between the two and they nod. My shoulders hunch forward and I sigh. "But what about Marie? And the apartment I've paid for? Plus I have my own space, which I really enjoy. And a huge bed that's all my own. I've never had my own room before. Can't I just, I mean, ugh."

"You don't think you'll like spending time with us?" Jackson quieries. A noise of frustration grumbles through my lips.

"That's not-"

"What she said," Derek finishes for me. "Think about it, Jackson. It's a lot to take in. She just moved to a new town and on her first day she finds out she's bound to not one, but two werewolves."

"Yeah," Jackson trails off dejectedly.

"We can't expect her to want to just up and move when she just got here." I nod at the suprisingly reasonable werewolve behind me but then he smirks. Oh, the smirk. Trouble. "Just for the record, though, my bed is bigger. I can also give you your own space."

"Bigger?" I feel my eyes widen as I turn to face him but my back cracks and I wrinkle my nose at the discomfort. I position Jackson, laying down behind me, so I can lean back against him comfortably and still look at Derek, who just watches me move everyone, thoroughly amused.

"Comfy?"

"Hush, tell me this bigger bed and space you speak of," I wave away the look, moving Jacksons hand to my side, closest to his feet. He seems pretty entertained as well, but keeps his mouth shut so I can hear what Derek is talking about.

"Well, this is a queen. I have a king," he shrugs, causing me to dramatically sigh, leaning further into Jackson. "As for space, I built the pack house. We can either find space or I can build you some."

"Now when you say built-."

"He means from ground up, pretty much," Jackson affirms and my jaw drops. I look between the two men, who are both grinning but a singular thought enters my mind.

"Marie?" I ask quietly, silently preparing myself for an answer I wouldn't be able to accept.

"I mean, she smells," Jackson pauses, thinking. "Well, disgusting."

"Plus werewolves and felines don't exactly get along," I add. There's a short silence before Derek rolls his eyes

"We should be able to work something out," he shakes his head. I jump at him, smile wide, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. Laughter falls from my lips as I pull back, leaning back to give Jackson a hug too. Derek falls to my side, draping his arm over my waist, and I roll onto my back. We lay like that for a few moments, Derek's arm around my waist, Jackson's legs somehow tangle in mine. It's nice. Comfortable. Until I hear scratching and mewing from across the hall. Sighing, I sit up, but neither of them move. I look back and find them staring at each other, as if sizing each other up. My mind wanders and I can't help thinking, what would the sex be like? Both heads snap in my direction and I find my cheeks burning.

"Alright, up and at 'em, boys," I try to move away, but both grab my waist, resting on either shoulder. Well, Derek grabs my waist. Jackson grabbed my thigh, which didn't help the thought process.

"What were you thinking about?" Jackson asks quietly, his nose brushing against my ear. My breath hitches but then Derek starts kissing my neck and I can't help biting my lip.

"Uh, the door?"

"Doesn't seem like that," Derek murmurs, his fingers digging into my hip. Jackson's hand ghosts my thigh and I feel my eyes roll back. They keep doing this, Derek butterfly-kissing my neck and Jackson tracing the seam of my pants, but I hear voices coming from the next room. Wait.

"People are in my apartment," I whisper loudly.

"And we brought food!" someone familiar yells. My eyebrows furrow and I scoot closer to the edge of the bed to investigate. When I get to the door, I turn to find Derek with his legs over the side of the bed and Jackson sitting on his knees. Scrunching my mouth to the side, I skip over, placing a kiss on both their cheeks and turn back to the door, but I find myself restrained. Derek has his hand around my wrist; Jackson is shuffing to the end of the bed, to sit next to Derek.

"Come here," Derek says and I shyly step closer, biting my lip. He cups the side of my face, his nose gently rubbing against mine, and he kisses me. It's a sweet kiss. I feel my cheeks redden again and he pushes me towards Jackson, who smiles at me. His hand goes behind my head, guiding me closer to him, and he presses our lips together, his thumb rubbing my cheek. My gaze shifts to the floor, the colour in my cheeks deepening. I feel both their hands in mine and I look between their smiling faces.

"This is cute and all," another familiar voice states and I whip around to find Styles in my bedroom doorway, "but I'm starving. C'mon lovebirds. Let's eat!"

* * *

The group, well I guess they’re a pack, from earlier, I found were sitting in my living room, true to their word. They did in fact, bring food. I also found out that Scott and Stiles were starting to fix my door, which I very quickly told them to stop and gave pointed looks to Derek and Jackson to get to work. 

Which they did.

Now, however, we’re all sitting around the coffee table in the living room. I’m leaning up against Derek, on the couch, with Jackson between my legs. His head is resting on my stomach. I’ve also got Marie on my chest. At first, Jackson was adamant about her not so much as brushing up against him, but he seems to have relaxed a bit. Scott is sitting in an armchair, while Lydia and Stiles are on the floor. The TV is turned on and we’re comfortably basking in our post meal gloriousness.

“So, Ant,” Stiles starts, turning his head to the couch where the three of us are laying. “What brought you to Beacon Hills?”

“Uh, my brother,” I say slowly, shifting slightly against Derek. “He always talked about the town, so I figured I’d come visit.”

“She’s moving into the pack house,” Jackson states, smugly. Almost like a child who won a game of hungry hippos or something.

“Oh, cool!” Scott smiles and I nod.

“What about your apartment?” it’s Lydia who asks this and I shrug.

“Well, to be honest, it’s an air bnb; I only paid for tonight."

“What?” Jackson, sits upright, twisting to look at me. I offer him an innocently confused look, but he glares at me.

“I’d run, little one,” Derek suggests, his voice low and playful. I look between the two of them before jumping up off the couch and sprinting into my bedroom. Just as I get to the side farthest away from the door, I find myself falling face first onto the bed, a heavy body landing on top of me.

“You,” Jackson growls into my ear. “You are a trouble maker.”

“Uhm, yes,” I laugh, trying to wiggle out of his grip. “Yes, I am.”

“Antionette.” His tone is one of warning. It takes me a second but when I realize the position we’re in and a peculiarly hard object pushing into my butt, my cheeks burn.

The ones on my face, not the. Uhg.

I bury my face as far as I can into the bed, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“I think someone needs a little disciplining,” this time it’s Derek I hear. Jackson nose is grazing my neck, his hold on me tight, so I can’t get away. “Lying isn’t very nice."

“It’s fine,” my head shoots up, “I’m fine. I just, I forgot?”

“Hm,” Jackson draws out the sound, his hips pressing into my backside, causing my face to fall back into the duvet. “That’s a pretty hard thing to forget.”

They’re teasing me.

Toying with me?

Either way, it’s very hard to think under the stare I know is coming from the doorway and heat radiating from behind me. My brain is kind of short circuiting at the idea of these two men punishing me. A quiet moan erupts from me when I suddenly feel something very hard, which I soon realize is the bulge in Jackson’s, finds my center.

“That’s a pretty noise,” Jackson grins into my neck. “I could listen to that all night.”

I think I’m in over my head here.

I can’t help whining slightly when he pulls away but I'm quickly flipped over and Jackson is kissing me roughly. His hips rolling into mine, agonisingly slow. A throat clears and Jackson growls into my lips, pulling a whimper from me as he bites my lower. 

"Jackson," Derek's tone is one of warning, causing Jackson to pull away, to which I make a sound of protest, cracking an eye open.

"Alpha," his head bowed in submission and holy hell if it isn't the sexiest thing I've seen. Both head snap to me, as they did earlier, and my eyes widen. I scramble to push myself up, to try to escape, but I'm suddenly sandwiched between the two of them.

"This isn't fair," I mope, stomping my foot. 

"What's that?" Derek, who's in front of me, asks softly. His eyes are dark and watching my lips. Jacksons hands are on my hips, firmly keeping me in place. 

"You guys have crazy heightened senses and can figure stuff out like that," I snap my fingers. "I can't do that." They seem to share a look and as quickly as this little, whatever it is, started, they step back, giving me some space. I sit on the bed, looking up at them. They both look like they're thinking and the silence is beginning to wig me out. "Can one of you say something? You're not exactly making it easy to read you."

"Let's start packing your things to go to the house," Jackson finally says, making his way around the bed. I look down at my hands, furrowing my eyebrows. 

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask quietly. Derek kneels in front of me, pushing my hair out of my face, and lays a kiss on my forehead.

"Not at all, we just don't want to make you feel pressured or overwhelmed."

"He seemed irritated," I grumble, wrinkling my nose.

"He's not," Derek smiles. "Neither am I. We just, we realise that before anything happens, we need to make sure you're ready. That you feel comfortable and safe." I can't help the goofy grin that tugs at the corners of my mouth. "The last thing either of us want to do is hurt you and for you not to trust us."

"Okay," I nod, rubbing my nose. He takes my hand, pulling me to my feet, and wraps his arms around me. 

* * *

"You kinky slut!" Stiles shrieks and I swear I jumped ten feet. He's standing in the doorway of Derek, Jackson and mine's bedroom, grinning like a lunatic. Hand over my heart, I glare at him before turning back to my phone, thankful Derek and Jackson aren't home. I've been scrolling through my newsfeed of Fetlife, which is the top social media site for kinky people. I hear a commotion behind me and look up to find Stiles standing in front of me, an expectant expression marking his features.

"What?" 

"Do they know?"

"Who?" I feign ignorance but we both know who hes talking about, so I shrug. "It hasn't come up."

"How has something like that," overly dramatic emphasis, "not come up. I mean they're werewolves, you're their mate."

"We've been taking it slow."

"You haven't boned yet?" he shouts incredulously.

"Do that one more time, I'm kicking you out and locking the door," I tell him, thoroughly annoyed and he apologises sheepishly. "No, we haven't."

"But, but that makes no sense-"

"I'm as baffled by it as you are," I sigh, "alas, it hasn't happened." I look back to my phone to scroll some more but realise that Stiles isn't leaving. Putting my phone down, I pat the bed so he'll come sit.

"Do you want it to happen?" he asks and I tilt my head, thinking.

"I do, but I appreciate them waiting for me to feel comfortable," my nose wrinkles, "it is getting old though."

"What is?"

"Any time something might happen, they just stop. I mean, I know what they're doing but I'm getting restless and I know it's getting harder for them to control their wolves." He nods, as if understanding and for the first time I notice a scar on his neck. My eyes widen. "You're marked?"

"Yeah," he rubs his neck with a pleased smile. "Scott marked me pretty much as soon as he turned."

"Aw," I grin, noticing his cheeks flush slightly. "That's super cute."

"Do you ever think about what it will be like? With both of them?"

"Duh," I laugh. "Sometimes I wonder-."

"What?" he presses and I rub my face, secretly cursing myself for being so open.

"Well," I sigh, "sometimes I wonder what they'll be like. I know Derek's the alpha and Jackson definitely has a dominant personality, but, that's with me."

"You kinky slut," he grins and a chuckle falls through my lips. "You're thinking about the two of them."

"Maybe," I muse, my vision on my hands. "I mean, I'm both of their mates, so I don't know if . . ." I look up to see Jackson at the door and squeeze my eyes shut. "You fucking asshole."

"What was that?" Jackson drawls and I can tell he's coming closer. 

"Ah, well, bye!" Stiles run out of the room and I whine, opening my eyes again to find Jackson in my face.

"I didn't hear you come in," I mutter and he smirks, making his way to sit behind me. His arms wrap around my waist, so that I'm sitting between his legs, and I lean back against him.

"What were you looking at?" he queries, his breath fanning my neck. I shrug, but he noses against me causing my back to arch. Damn him.

"Just social media." It wasn't exactly wrong. But I know he's not buying it.

"So what's got you all hot and bothered?"

"It might have something to do with your face in my neck," I murmur, earning a soft bite in response. 

"Tell the truth."

"Its a kink site," I rush out. He kisses my neck and my breath quickens. "It's for people with similar fetishes to connect with like minded people. Some people post video and pictures. They're really, pretty sexy."

"Ah," he draws out, his arms tightening around my waist. I feel his tongue against my skin and can't help the moan that fills the room. "So are you a kinky slut then?" He runs his hand up my front, resting it on my collar bone. I squirm, trying to get something. What it is I have no idea, but I need it. Then it clicks. "Well?"

"Please," I whine, tilting my chin back. My head resting on his shoulder.

"Please, what? Tell me what you want."

"Your hand, please, just," he brings his hand up to my throat and squeezes ever so slightly, but I must have given the right reaction, because he does it again. 

"Is this what you want?"

"Mhm," I shift my backside into his crotch, trying to use my body to talk to him.

"Are you going to answer my question?" My eyebrows furrow, not able to remember it under my body's current assault. He brings his lips right to my ears and asks again, "Are you a kinky slut?"

"Yes, Daddy." His grip tightens around my neck and I let out a small squeal. When he let's up, I slump back into him, turning to burrow into his neck. "That was nice."

"Yeah?" his chest rumbles, but then he stills. "Uh oh." A low growl fills the room and I turn to see Derek in the door way.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Alpha," Jackson murmurs and I press my legs together. Derek's eyebrow shoots up but I shrug, looking away from him. He moves through the room and onto the bed, his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"What happened?"

"She was looking at something," Jackson whimpers and again my legs squeeze together. Derek moves to straddle my legs, keeping my gaze firmly on him.

"Do not take your eyes off me," he growls, dropping a chaste kiss on my lips. I nod, watching him closely. He reaches his hand behind me and I turn to follow the movement. His eyes flicker to Jackson, who gives a slight nod, and the hand buries into a mess of brown hair. Suddenly, Jackson's head is forcefully arched back with Derek's face in his. I make to move but Derek growls once more which causes me to freeze. "Did she cum?"

"No, Alpha."

"What happened," he snarls, enunciating every word and Jackson whimpers once more, his eyes shut.

"She was, talking to Stiles about us. I came up and smelled her, she was so turned on. I asked what had her riled up. It was a website about kinks," he pauses to take a breath and Derek yanks at him.

"Go on."

"So," Jackson licks his lips, "so I teased her. And she started to smell really good. She wanted me to choke her. That's it, I swear." Tears were starting to form in Jackson's eyes. I rub my hand against his thigh and turn back to Derek. His eyes are on me.

"Is that all?" Silence. Then Jackson yelps, causing me to jump.

"I called him," I pause, wrinking my nose. "I called him Daddy. That's all." I hear Jackson sigh and grab his arms to wrap around me. Instantly his nose goes to my neck, nuzzling. I feel Derek shifting and look to find he's between my legs, pushing them up towards Jackson.

"Hold them."

"Yes, Alpha," Jackson takes them and I feel my muscles stretching as Derek gets down on his stomach, his face between my legs. He inhales a deep breath, his nose right up against my core and I can't help squirmly slight. My eyes roll back into my head, which falls back onto Jackson's shoulder.

"She does smell delicious," Derek grins and I glare at him, but stay still. 

"You know," Jackson starts, his teeth grazing my neck. "There is something else."

"Oh?" Derek asks, tracing where my legs meet my hips. So, so close, but not close enough. I whine slightly, trying to push my hips closer, but no dice.

"She did call me an asshole."

"Ah," Derek's head tilts as he rests his chin on his palm. "That's not very nice."

"A fucking asshole, no less."

"Hm, I think something should be done about that mouth, don't you?"

"Definitely," Jackson pauses, taking my earlobe between his teeth, "Alpha."

The air suddenly shifts. I find my legs back on the bed, Derek at the door, and Jackson nuzzling into my neck again. 

What? 

What just happened? I fold my arms, resorting to pouting. Derek tilts his head slightly.

"What's wrong?" He glances back to Jackson and I feel him shrug. Glaring between the two of them, I untangle myself from Jackson and head for the bathroom. They both call after me, but I slam the door. 

Three can play at this game.

* * *

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Ant," Stiles sighs as I putter around my bedroom. I check the mirror and smirk. My hair is pulled back in a messy bun and I'm wearing one of my brother's old shirts, with nothing underneath. It hangs like a dress on me. 

"They started it," I grumble, digging around a dresser drawer until I find what I'm looking for. A thick black piece of leather. It has a big white gold buckle on one end and four holes in the other. Originally, I had gotten this to irritate my brother and father, but it would definitely work for what I have in mind.

"You're going to get into trouble," Stiles sniffs, picking a piece of lint off his navy sweater.

"It's just my brother's shirt, it'll be fine," I tell him, resting the leather against my neck. I reach up, buckling it and turn to look in the mirror once more.

"They're going to tear you apart."

"That's what I'm counting on," I laugh, walking past him. I hear him go up the hall and a door shut. A breath fills my lungs and I stand at the top of the stairs, knowing the two wolves are below. One foot in front of the other, I ascend, finally seeing them on a couch watching TV when I reach the bottom step. I know they're aware of my presence by the fact Jackson perks up and Derek bristles, but neither turn around.

Good, my plan will be a surprise.

When I get to behind the couch, I crouch on all fours, crawling to the front. Jackson glances down at me, only to do a double take, eyes wide and nostrils flared. He snarls. Derek looks down at me too, but instead of getting frustrated, he smirks, as if knowing what I'm doing. I'm in between the two of them, on the floor, when I sit back on my feet to remove my shirt. My knees are pointed outwards, one per wolf, back straight, and hands folded behind my back, with my gaze at the space between them.

"What-"

"Seems like she wants some attention," Derek cuts off Jackson's infuriated question. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Derek lean closer, on his knees, as if testing to see if I'd look at him. "Do you think she deserves it after what happened this morning?"

Jackson is obviously pretty overwhelmed because he just flails his arms towards me, making sounds of frustration. He's silenced by a look from Derek.

"Do you think you deserve it," Derek asks me in a low tone and my stomach tightens.

"No." There's a pause.

"Put your shirt back on and come sit," Derek tells me. I freeze. This isn't what I'd planned. I feel tears prickle and I finally look at him. His attention is back on the television as he pats the space between him and Jackson. My shoulders curl forward as tears fall and a small sob escapes. A hand brushes against my shoulder, but I hit it away.

"No," the scream makes Derek's eyes widen but I stand, wiping my eyes as I make my way to the stairs. I'm almost there when I'm slammed into a wall. Jackson stares down at me crying, a hard look in his eyes. His grip tightens on my wrists before he leans down, roughly claiming my lips. I feel his teeth bite my bottom lip and I can't help moaning, pressing my chest into him. Suddenly, he's gone and when I open my eyes, I see Derek furious. He's got Jackson by the hair, kneeling next to him. His eyes soften when they meet mine and he gently takes my hand, leading me over to the couch. Jackson is pulled behind us and made to sit on the floor, his neck bent painfully back because Derek hasn't let go.

"Now," Derek begins calmly, sitting on the couch. "Are you going to talk to me or do I have to punish Jackson for disobeying orders from his Alpha?" 

"What is there to talk about," I mumble, watching Jackson. His eyes are closed, as if he's at peace.

"This," Derek jerks the hand holding Jackson, who yelps, "has been discussed. Two consenting adults came to an arrangement that was mutually beneficial."

"Mutually . . .," I trail off, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Not like that," Derek rolls his eyes. "He enjoys the power I have over him as an Alpha."

"Its freeing," Jackson opens his eyes, letting out a huge breath.

"And I enjoy taking care of my pack," Derek says firmly. "The point is that we both, after talking about it, came to an agreement."

"Why are-?"

"Because we also both came to the agreement that you needed to talk to us about what you wanted/needed before doing anything," Derek growls, right next to Jackson's ear, who whimpers.

"Sorry, Alpha."

"That's," I start, licking my lips and then glaring at Derek. "That's not fair."

"What are you-?"

"Neither of you told me about that. Why the hell would you expect me to tell you what I want if you're not sharing with me what you want?!"

"This," Derek glances at Jackson, "doesn't involve you." I stare at him in disbelief, astounded he doesn't see the connection. I understand that they wanted me to talk to them, it makes sense. Its what's safe and keeps everyone happy. They're my mates, I should be able to share that part of me with them. So why couldn't they do that with me?! I did what any rational angry person would do in that situation.

I slapped him.

And then I ran.

* * *

I look out at the house from my perch in a tree and, for the first time, can really appreciate the architecture of the building. It's beautiful. Aged just right and built to perfection. It makes me wonder the story behind it. The front door opens and I scowl, seeing Jackson making his way to my tree with his hands in his pockets. He looks up the trunk but makes no move to climb, instead sits at the base, with his back against it.

"You know he's right," he says loudly and I scoff.

"You're in the proverbial dog house too, ya know." He shakes his head, silent for a few minutes.

"Its getting dark soon. You can either come in with me or Derek will come out and get you."

"Fuck," I mutter, squirming to climb back down. When I reach the ground, I brush myself off, not looking at Jackson.

"He is right though," he states again and I let out an annoyed sigh.

"So am I."

"Yup," he nods, tugging my finger. I turn to meet his gaze. "You're both right. I was wrong. I let my wolf get the better of me, which wasn't helpful in this situation."

"You sound like him." He smirks, a swift tug and I'm against his chest.

"But we couldn't be more different." His nose brushes against my ear in a ticklish way and I can't help giggling. "Why can't you just talk to us? Both of us?"

"Because you don't act like nothing happens," I tell him and he tilts his head. I start walking towards the house, only to see Derek on the porch, arms folded. I roll my eyes, walking past him, to be yanked backwards. Derek's staring down at me, a hard look marring his features. He reaches up for my face but I pull away, causing him to growl. His hand darts out, burying itself in my hair to force me back. 

"You said you wouldn't reject us," Jackson says, as if reminding me. 

"Just because I'm annoyed, doesn't mean I'm going to reject anyone."

"Our wolves don't know the difference," Derek licks his lips, his eyes trailing my neck. I reach up, covering it, and take a step back.

"I'm getting something to eat." I turn around and head back into the house. Inside, I peak out the window to find Derek leaning against the porch railing, his hands wrapped around it so tight, his knuckles are white. Jackson has a tentative hand on his back, rubbing. It looks as though he's assuring Derek, who's shoulders sag dejectedly. 

For the love of.

I push through the back door again, jumping at Derek when he turns around, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Before he can say anything, I press my lips against his, pulling him as close as I can. We move aggressively and somehow I end up sitting on the railing with his hand tangled in my hair. He bites at my bottom lip, tugging my hair, so my lip drags through his teeth. 

"Fuck," I moan, rolling my hips. He pulls back, resting his forehead against mine, eyes close. He looks so calm and at peace.

"I didn't mean to act like nothing happened," he starts quietly. "I just didn't want to do something you'd regret."

"Derek," I sigh, glancing to the side as I think of what to say. "There are three people in this relationship, like it or not. You just talking to Jackson about what's best for me or what should or shouldn't happen isn't fair."

"I know," he nods, "I'm sorry." We stay like this for a few more minutes.

"And me not talking to you two about what I want and need also probably isn't the best way to go about things either," I acquiesce, causing him to smile. "I'll be better about that."

"Thank you," he murmurs, pressing his lips against mine once more. I smile, closing my eyes, revelling in being this close to him. When we both pull back, I look around, raising an eyebrow. 

"Where's Jackson?"

"He went to make you food. And to give us space to talk."

"That doesn't sound like him," I muse, hopping off the railing. Derek shrugs, causing me to send him a sharp glare. "Three of us, including Jackson."

"I know, I know," he mutters, holding the door open for me. Jackson's in the kitchen, sulking. I slink up to him, attacking him with a bear hug from behind. He laughs slightly, turning, but I duck under his arm, snuggling into his chest. 

"Better?"

"Much," I nod, heaving myself up onto the counter where there's no food. It looks like Jackson is making a feast.

"I realised something," Jackson says quietly and I turn to look at him as Derek leans between my legs, doing the same. "My wolf and I, we, uh. We don't like when you two fight."

"That makes three of us," I wrinkle my nose before turning to Derek. He looks deep in thought. I smoothen the lines on his forehead and a small smile appears on his face before he kisses me; I, in turn, kiss Jackson, who hums contentedly. Derek looks at me and then at Jackson. My head tilts as I watch him. 

Slowly, he reaches his hand out, weaving his fingers through Jackson's hair, who stops moving, only to smile happily when Derek's fingers scratch his scalp lightly. I look back at Derek, who meets my gaze with furrowed eyebrows. 

"It makes sense if you think about it," I shrug, stealing a grape from Jackson's hand. He merely chuckles, giving me some more. "I mean, technically, the whole Alpha/pack dynamic could be compared to a Dominant/submissive one, if you really think about it. Not everything to do with BDSM is sexual, honestly. Sometimes it's about needing that kind of structure and level of care. There are plenty of dynamics that are completely devoid of sex. It's just rules, rewards and punishments. Rewards could be affection or praise; affection doesn't have to be sexual either. Isnt that - what?"

They're both staring at me with amusement, maybe a little awe, and I feel my cheeks start to flush. 

"What?" I whine, hiding my face, but Derek pulls my hands down, kissing my nose. Jackson laughs, going back to his cooking.

"I'm not a sub though," he says, as if I didn't want the whole world to just swallow me up.

"No," Derek muses, his attention back on Jackson. "There's a term for that though."

"A switch," I find my voice again and they both look at me again, but I ignore my embarrassment. "I don't really label myself as sub, if I'm being honest. I'm more of a brat. Maybe a little. There are so many different kinds of submissive. I could probably be dominant if I wanted to though."

"Oh?" Derek raises an eyebrow, and I feel myself shrink. He smirks slightly, his hand now on my thigh. "So that show before, it was just a show?"

"Uh," I clear my throat, scratching my neck. He moves his fingers up my bare leg, under my shirt and I shiver. 

"You were such a good girl, putting yourself on display like that," Jackson is right next my ear, causing me to jump.

"Waiting for your punishment," Derek adds, his finger lightly brushing the lips of my core. My hips buck, trying to get closer but he withdraws his hand, placing it on my hip. He leans closer, his nose tickling my neck. "Later, kitten, first you need to eat."

"And then we can talk about all the things you want us to do to you," Jackson finishes, holding up a plate. 

They are going to be the death of me.

* * *

After eating, they bring me upstairs to have this talk Derek's been so keen about. I understand it, I really do. Throwing tantrums has also gotten me no where, so talking is all that's left. I'm just tired of nothing.

So we talk. Talk about limits, hard and soft. Safe words, the stop light system, as well as an actual word. We talk about what I would do if I couldn't talk and needed to stop. Then we talk about kinks. Derek and I have a pretty easy time, Jackson however doesn't say anything specific and just says he's fine with ours. 

And they call me a trouble maker.

We're discussing after care when my mind wanders, as it does, to the two of them. I ponder Derek fucking Jackson.

"What?!" Jackson sqeaks, very uncharacteristically, his ears a dark shade of red.

"I said that-"

"Outloud, yes," Derek laughs but I can't tell what he's thinking. He's watching Jackson. An idea forms in my mind and I lean forward to crawl into Jackson's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

"Have you ever thought about that?" I ask softly, rubbing his nose against mine. I see his focus go behind me, but he whines, eyes back on me. My eyebrows furrow. "Did you just ask him to be dominant?"

"Uhm," Jackson looks down sheepishly and I huff, climbing off him, but quickly find myself pinned down.

"Stop. Red. This isn't a game," I tell him, irritated. He pulls away, looking like a kicked dog and Derek growls lightly. I turn to him. "This is unfair. You two have had a whole conversation without me and, considering how he avoided talking about his likes and dislikes in this conversation, I know he didn't share everything with you." Derek's eyes dance with anger, while Jackson looks down at his hands, picking at his skin.

"Is that true?" Derek demands, causing Jackson to flinch. Jackson doesn't answer right away, he furrows his brows, intently picking off a dry skin patch. I see blood and let out a sigh, tugging him into the bathroom. "We're having a-."

"Just give us a minute, Derek," I tell him, irritated. Jackson is looking at the floor, while I grab the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and then guide him over to the tub. Derek is standing in the doorway, his mood not any better. "Either calm down or leave, you're not helping." This seems to snap Derek out of his thoughts. Jackson's breathing is shaky and his hands are trembling. I duck under slightly and see tears forming in his eyes. "Jackson?"

"I can't," he starts, trying to inhale.

"Okay, okay," I rub his arm, from shoulder to elbow. "Breathe with me; inhale for four, hold for four and exhale, alright?" He nods and I start counting. I'm not sure how many times we do it, but by the time he's breathing normally again, Derek is knelt down next to us, his hand on Jackson's other shoulder squeezing reassuringly.

"Sorry," Jackson mutters but I shake my head, still rubbing his arm.

"Cole used to get them all the time," I tell him. They both look at me, confused, and I raise an eyebrow. "My brother." Derek nods, turning his attention back to Jackson, as if to make sure he's safe. The younger won't meet his gaze though and I can see the tips of his ears are a light shade of pink. "Say, Derek, can you get some water? That usually helped Cole too."

"Of course," he nods again, and he's gone. I turn my attention to Jackson, who has no trouble looking at me.

"He doesn't, it's not the same. It's the Alpha/pack thing."

"Jackson," I sigh softly, "it makes sense."

"But you said that about the other thing," he starts breathing heavily again.

"Okay, alright," my hand is rubbing his arm again. "All I'm saying is that mates are souls split into two. It wouldn't make sense for me to have both halves of yours. We could be one soul split into three."

"No," Jackson shakes his head adamantly. "He's my Alpha, I just want to please him. And see him happy. When he's sad or angry, it hurts. And, and." But something clicks. His nose wrinkles, tears forming once more. "We both want you, we don't want each other."

"I don't believe that," I tell him simply. "It's something we have to talk about."

"Please don't," he whimpers, leaning forward into my neck. A breath blows up my hair and I wrap my arms around him.

"I won't if you don't want me to, but I think you'll feel better if you do."

"I can't." I hear Derek reenter the bedroom, ending the conversation. He gives me a funny look but I shake my head.

"Just some pent up emotions, he'll be okay." Derek stares at me for a minute or two before kneeling down. He strokes Jackson's hair, who turns, and holds up the water. Jackson takes a few sips before returning to my neck. This is going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

"I wanted to be respectful to my Alpha," Jackson mutters. I prop myself up on my elbow to look at him, only to find he's staring at the ceiling. Derek shifts from behind me to sit up.

"And I didn't want to be controlling when I'm not there," he sighs, placing a hand on my hip.

"So you ask for permission to be dominant with me when he's here," I gesture to Derek, "but when we're alone, you can do what you want."

"Kind of," Jackson scratches his neck, finally looking at me. "We hadn't come to any agreements about sex. It's a little difficult with three of us."

"Oh?" I question, feeling Derek's hands guide me to sit between his legs. Jackson sits in front of me, our knees touching.

"We both want to make you cum," Derek murmers against my neck.

"But we both want to be the first to do it," Jackson finishes.

"Is that all?" my tone is breathy as I feel four sets of hands under my shirt. "There are a lot of ways to, uh, figure that out."

"Do tell," Derek smirks, someone's finger slowly, lazily, rubs against my clit, causing my back to arch.

"Well, one could fuck me, the other could eat me out while I suck them off," the finger speeds up, ever so slightly. "Someone could be in my ass, the other in my pussy." A pressure starts to build. "Both of you could stretch out me with your dicks, please don't stop." I lean my head back, against Derek's shoulder, digging my nails into his bicep. "Or, or someone could stuff me with their fingers, while the other keeps doing this. Please? Please, I want to cum."

"How badly, slut," it's Jackson's rough tone that almost sends me over the edge, but I manage to will it down.

"I'm so close, please," I whine, opening my eyes to look at him. I've figured out it's Derek who's working my sensitive nub and, based on what they've said, I know I won't be able to come undone unless both of them are participating.

"Please, what?" he taunts. Suddenly, I feel fingers hovering at my entrance. I try to push my hips forward, but Derek's hold is too strong.

"Please, Daddy, please, please, Alpha, let me cum," I manage to moan out. Jackson roughly pushes his fingers inside me and that's all I need. Well it helps that Derek is biting down on my neck, definitely. I cum with a scream, my hips bucking wildly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You did such a good job, kitten," Derek murmurs, kissing the bite. 

"We're very proud of you," Jackson smiles pushing my hair out of my face to kiss my forehead. They lay me down between them, on my back, so both of them can be on their sides. 

"That was nice," I sigh, taking both their hands and crossing them to the opposite hip. They burrow into my neck and I can't help smiling.

"We're not nearly done with you," Derek informs me, causing me to giggle.

"We're going to try all of those positions and then some," Jackson licks a stripe on my neck and I moan, arching my back. "Plus we're going to mark you."

"Please," comes out as a whimper before I can stop it.

"You really are a kinky slut, huh?" Jackson teases, biting my ear. I nod adamantly, causing the two of them to chuckle.

"Rest, kitten," Derek whispers, nosing my neck. "Soon."

I groan, folding my arms, and start pouting. Jackson's the first to follow, resting his mouth on my shoulder.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asks. Derek growls, to which I look back at him incredulously. "Sorry, Alpha."

"Hey!" I exclaim, glaring at Derek. "What did we say about deciding what's best for me and what I should or shouldn't do without including me first?"

"It's not something to take lightly, Antoinette." I roll my eyes, throwing my leg over to straddle him. I pull Jackson to do the same, except he's straddling Derek's legs. We're facing each other, my back to Derek, and Jackson is looking at me very confused, but I merely shrug, yanking him in closer.

For a kiss.

I hear Derek snarl, but he makes no movement to stop us making out on his lap. When Jackson bites my lower lip, I moan, grinding my pussy against Derek's clothed dick. My hips are stilled and I faulter, but quickly catch up to Jackson, who just took off my shirt and is leaning in for another kiss. Derek is suspiciously quiet as Jackson and I grip at each other, lazily teasing with our mouths.

Suddenly, Derek's hips snap up and a loud groan rolls through me, forcing me to steady myself with Jackson's shoulders. I feel Derek's chest against my back, his hand resting on my neck, while the other is snaked around my waist. He gently leans me forward, rolling his hips up into me. Jackson, probably feeling left out, weaves his fingers through my hair, tugging so I look up at him.

God, this is heaven.

"I want," I start, licking my lips as my gaze shifts to Jackson's still clothed groin.

"What do you want, slut?" he asks harshly, but doesn't give me a chance to finish. He simply shoves my face into his crotch, forcing me to mouth at his covered dick. "What do you think, Alpha?"

"I don't think she should get anything she wants after being so naughty," Derek growls, rolling into me with intent. I whimper, balling my fists against his skin but I'm suddenly yanked up, by my hair so my back is pressed against his chest again. "We haven't been entirely fair with her though. I think we should make it up to her. She does deserve that."

"Hm," Jackson nods in agreement. My eyes widen in anticipation. "First." He reaches forward, unbuckling the collar that I'd put on this morning, but not before giving it a slight squeeze, causing me to shiver.

"We'll find you a better one," Derek murmurs against my neck and I smile wide, my chest puffing out. "Lay down." This is directed at Jackson, who does as he's told, laying down next to Derek and me. Derek makes a gesture for him to remove his pants, which come off, but then he stares at Jackson's dick for a moment. He reaches over, giving it a couple tugs, and I meet Jackson's gaze. His eyes are wide, but he quickly shuts them. "What are you waiting for?"

"Uhm," I start but Derek rolls his eyes, picking me up with ease. He turns me so I'm facing Jackson, then pushes me down. I gasp, matched by Jackson. Both of us shocked by the sudden sensations of him being inside me. 

"What," Derek enunciates the last letter, his face right next to mine, as if challenging me, "are you waiting for?"

"You." He smirks, shifting so that he's kneeling with Jacksons legs between him. After lining himself up, he eases his dick into my pussy, right along side Jackson, causing me to fall onto my hands. 

"So full," I bite out. Derek pauses.

"Does it hurt?"

"The fuck do you think," I snap but gasp and reach back when I feel him pulling away. "It doesn't mean I want you to stop, moron.

"Moron, huh?" he repeats and I see Jackson's eyes go wide. 

Me and my big mouth.

I let out a scream as he snaps his hips forward so he's all the way in. My vision fogs as tears cloud my eyes, but I somehow register Jackson hurriedly looking between myself and Derek. The latter, decides to move backwards as if backing off, which causes me to dig my nails into his hip.

"I can take it," I growl, turning my neck slightly. I feel a sharpness travel up through my body, but can't tell if its pain or pleasure. "Just give me a minute."

"Are you sure?" Jackson asks softly but I glare at him, for some reason shifting and his eyes snap shut.

"Shit," Derek hisses and I do it again. The pain's not too bad anymore, so I push backwards.

"Jesus, fuck," Jackson moans, his hands finding my hips. He pushes further up into me, causing Derek to slide out a little.

"I think," Derek rasps, dropping his head on my shoulder, "I think only one of his can move at a time." Jackson nods, his eyes still shut and Derek thrusts his hips forward.

"Yes, please," I whimper, my own head falling on Jackson's chest.

"You're such," Jackson struggles as Derek keeps moving his hips back and forth, "a little whore." I hum in agreement, pushing back slightly to meet Derek's thrusts. He goes a little faster and I feel the pressure building up again.

"Ready?" Derek questions, to which Jackson nods. Both of them burrow into my shoulders, one on either side and I tilt my chin, to give them better access.

"Are you?" Jackson whispers and I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Just do it al-," both of their teeth sink into my skin and I see white. Waves of tingling roar through my body, one after the other, not letting up, until finally I scream from the overwhelming pleasure. There's a warmth in my core, that travels up, all the way to the tips of my fingers and toes. When I come back, my head is all foggy but I'm so happy. I'm pretty sure I'm grinning like a lunatic. Then feeling sets in and I realise Derek has collapsed on Jackson and me. "Derek-."

"Can't breathe," Jackson finishes. Derek quickly rolls off, in the process slipping out of me and I whine a little at the lack of fullness. 

"C'mere," Derek says sleepily and pulls me in between the two. I shift to lay on my back, only to find my entire body is aching. Jackson must have noticed, because he's quickly helping me turn over, so I can face Derek, who nuzzles into where he just marked me. Jackson does the same, wrapping himself around my backside and I drift off feeling warm. Happy and warm.

* * *

"I like the house!" I shoot up to a sitting position, but then cringe with pain. Trying to ignore it, I turn to Derek, who's frowning in his sleep. I shake his shoulder roughly, finally seeing his eyes open. He's a little irritated but I ignore it, pushing him to his back, so I can lay on top of him. Instinctively, he reaches out for Jackson, tucking him into his side and I can't help smirking

"What are you yelling about?" Derek yawns, turning his head to the night stand. "Christ, it's three in the morning, Antoinette."

My smile falters and he let's out an irritates sigh. I lay my head on his chest, facing Jackson, but Derek starts stroking my hair. Peaking up at him, I see him watching me.

"I just, I remembered I like the house," I mumble, tracing the lines on his chest. Jesus, he's fit. I glance over at Jackson. They both are. "I was up in a tree-."

"What do you mean up in a," he starts annoyed, about to sit up, but I push him back, nodding to Jackson, who's starting to stir. He lays back down, staring at the ceiling, as if to calm himself. I run my fingers through Jackson's hair and he nuzzles further into Derek's side, a contented hum strumming his lips.

"He's like a puppy," I whisper, looking back at Derek, who's smiling fondly.

"Don't let him hear you say that," he chuckles, his own fingers weaving through my hair to scratch at my scalp. "You were saying?"

"Oh, yeah," I scoot further up on his body, so I can rest my hands at the top of his pecs, placing my chin on them. "I went up into the tree to cool off and I got a chance to actually look at the house. You did a really good job. It's beautifully done and looks like it was picked up from the 1800s and just dropped here yesterday."

He stares at me silently for a moment but leans forward, gently kissing my lips. His free hand rests against my cheek, with his thumb caressing my face.

"Thank you," he murmurs. There's so much emotion in those two words. I want to ask him about it but I'm too enthralled in his gaze. When I blink, the look is gone and replaced with a soft smile. "What were you doing up in a tree?"

"I dunno," I shrug, but quickly look at Jackson. When I'm sure I didn't disturb him, I turn back to Derek. "Sometimes it's nice to see things from a different perspective. Plus it's pretty relaxing. My brother and I would always climb trees when we were younger. Just sit there and watch the pack from above. We always saw things that we never realised when looking straight forward."

"Sounds like you and your brother were pretty close." My eyes roll back.

"That's the understatement of the century," I pause, my vision unfocused as a million memories flit through my head. "We did everything together. Our parents always joked that we could have been twins if not for the age difference."

"So what happened to them? Your family, I mean." I laugh stiffly.

"That," a breath fills my lungs, "is something I'm not quite ready to talk about." I expect him to try to coax it out of me, but instead he responds with a nod, tucking me under his chin.

"Well, whenever you're ready, we'll be here," he murmurs into my hair and I can't help the smile that stretches my lips. I really lucked out with these two.

* * *

The next time I wake, Derek isn't in bed and I'm snuggled into Jackson's side. He has his arm wrapped around my shoulder, laying on his back. I twist to see if Derek is the room, but he isn't. Jackson stirs and I look back to see him smiling sleepily up at me. 

"Morning," he mutters, stretching.

"Morning, bed head," I laugh, ruffling his hair. He smirks, pulling me down for a kiss. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore," I sigh, moving to sit up, but flinch.

"Let's get you some breakfast." He reaches over, picking me up and starts for the door.

"Ya know, something cute and interesting happened last night," I tell him and he looks at me curiously. "Well, I woke up in the wee hours of the morning and climbed on top of Derek so we could talk about how much I like the he built the house. He automatically reached for you to pull you closer."

"He did?" Jackson questions, but shakes his head. "It was probably what you said to him about the three of us in a relationship."

"I dont know, he didnt seem to mind when you burrowed closer to him - hey!" I yelp, smacking him for almost dropping me, but he's in a daze. Someone is coming up the stairs and I turn to see its Derek, which causes me to pout. "He almost dropped me."

"Cant have that, can we," he smirks, taking me from Jackson, who snaps out of his trance, gulping. "C'mon, Jackson, breakfast is ready." I peak over Derek's shoulder to find Jackson nodding as he trails behind us. This just makes me laugh. "What're you laughing about, kitten?"

"Nothing," I reply in a sing-song tone, sticking my tongue out when Jackson glares at me. When we get to the kitchen, Derek puts me down in one of the chairs by the counter, which has the fluffiest pillow I've ever seen on the seat. I let out a contented sigh as he puts a plate of pancakes and strawberries in front of me. "You guys are really the best, I love you two."

They both freeze, staring at me like I'll disappear.

"Did I stutter?" I pick up my fork and knife, to dig in, but my chair is yanked back. They both engulf me in a massive group hug, causing me to pointedly yell: "Ow!"

"Sorry," they both say and suddenly I'm being kissed all over my face by the two, on either side. They both kiss my lips, at the same time, causing Jackson to make a strangled sound and jump back. Derek raises an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry," Jackson mumbles, fidgeting with his fingers, but I reach out and take one of his hands. I take one of Derek's too and hop off my seat. 

"You two really need to sort this out," I state, making my way to what I hope is a closet, before shoving them in and closing the door, sliding down to sit. Jackson yells, slamming his fist on it before silence ensues. Then, suddenly theirs a thump against my back and I grin, but it quickly disappears. I stand, yanking the door open, only to have them tumble out, Derek on top. "You better not have sex without me!"

* * *

"So, how'd you manage to take both of us so well?" Jackson asks, looking up at me from my lap. We were all still in the closet, I'm sitting in Derek's lap, with Jackson's head in mine.

"Oh,"I shrug, staring straight ahead. "I'm pretty into fisting." 

"Kinky slut," Jackson snorts, while Derek noses my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue writing, let me know. Or just vote. I'm going to leave it as it is for now.
> 
> I will be divvying it up into chapters, just not right now. I need to let it sit and potentially get feedback if you guys are up for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
